Multi-fuel engines are capable of operating on multiple fuel types. For example, bi-fuel engines are capable of operating on two different fuel types. One fuel type may be a liquid phase fuel including gasoline, ethanol, bio-diesel, diesel fuel or combinations thereof that are delivered to the bi-fuel engine substantially in a liquid state. The other fuel type may include, e.g., Compressed Natural Gas (CNG), Liquefied Petroleum Gas (LPG), hydrogen, other gaseous fuels, etc. The two different fuels are stored in separate tanks, and the bi-fuel engine may run on one fuel at a time, or may alternatively run on a combination of the two different fuel types. A hybrid vehicle is a vehicle that uses two or more different power sources to operate the vehicle. For example, hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) combine an internal combustion (IC) engine and one or more electric motors. In some HEVs, the IC engine and the electric motor are both mechanically connected to the drivetrain to turn the wheels. In other HEVs, the IC engine turns a generator connected to the electric motor, and the IC engine is not mechanically connected to the drivetrain for turning the wheels.